


Savour This

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something new has made its way into the kitchens aboard the Galactica, and it seems to have worked the pilots into quite a state.  Whatever will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savour This

**Author's Note:**

> Crackish-smutfic. This started out innocently enough, but then turned into a TOTAL PWP. Oops.

_**Fic: Savour This, Lee / Kara [NC-17]**_  
Title: Savour This (1/1)  
Author: [](http://abluegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**abluegirl**](http://abluegirl.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Kara / Lee  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None, set somewhere in Season 1.  
Summary: Something new has made its way into the kitchens aboard the Galactica, and it seems to have worked the pilots into quite a state. Whatever will they do?  
Disclaimer: Kara and Lee and BSG do not belong to me. The story, however, does.  
Notes: Crackish-smutfic. This started out innocently enough, but then turned into a TOTAL PWP. Oops.  
Word count: 4759

Notes: I had this story posted in a now-deleted fic journal a while back, when I was originally involved in the BSG fandom. I regret deleting that journal, as i lost all the feedback that was stored there. I won't make that mistake again. ;)

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh my frakking Gods… SO GOOD!” Kara’s eyes slipped closed in almost orgasmic enjoyment. “Mmmmmmmmmmm….”

She swallowed then opened her eyes to gaze at her dining partner through lowered lashes. He was looking a bit dumbfounded, and she smirked when she realized that she had been putting on a bit of a show. “Lee, you really have to try some of this.”

Lee recovered and cocked his eyebrow at her. “It’s that good, huh? What, did the Chef slip some aphrodisiacs into the mashed potatoes or something?”

“No, silly.” She said, swatting at his arm. “Garlic.” She took another bite. “Holy frak, I don’t think I’ve had anything that good in my mouth in a long, long while.”

“So I guess your love life has been pretty quiet lately, then?”

“Frak you, Lee. Just try some.” Observing his potato-free plate, she scooped some of the mashed potatoes of her plate with her fork, and reached across the table to offer it to him. “You’ll like it.”

Lee opened his mouth, and she guided the fork in. After she pulled the fork from his closed lips, he was left with the most delicious confection of potatoes and garlic on his tongue. He could see what she was talking about. He could taste it. It was, in a word, ambrosial.

“Yeah?” She said, waiting for his reaction.

“Oh yeah.” He said, picking up his tray and heading to the servery for some mashed potatoes of his own. When he got back to the table, she was savouring her meal with a blissed-out expression. He tucked into his food with enthusiasm, and for a while, the only noises heard at their table were the sweet, soft sounds of enjoyment.

“Where did Chef get the garlic from anyhow?”

“Could Nine, I heard,” she replied. “Somebody had the bright idea to plant some bulbs in the gardens there. I think that they’re growing ginger, and some herbs, too. They’re apparently rationing all the spices and seasonings coming from Cloud Nine, but we’re going to get enough to make our meals more interesting every once in a while.”

“They certainly will be more entertaining,” he replied with a wink. “If garlic gets this kind of reaction out of you, I can’t wait to see what ginger does.”

“Oh, gods, GINGER. You know I can’t get enough of that stuff. And hot chilis. And curry,” Her voice became more rapturous as the name of each spice slipped off her tongue. “And wasabi, oh gods, I miss wasabi.”

“And sweet basil,” Lee added. “And oregano. Gods, oregano!” He dug into the mashed potatoes once more.

“Wow, Lee, you really go for the hardcore stuff, do you?”

“That depends on what kind of hardcore stuff you’re referring to.” He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she burst out into peals of laughter.

“You know,” he said, polishing off the last of his meal, “I’ve got something back in my desk that would top this meal off quite nicely.”

“Oh do tell, Lee.”

“It’s a surprise, Kara. Just finish your dinner quickly and then come with me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Close your eyes, and open your mouth.” He had just finished rummaging around in his desk drawer, and was hiding something behind his back.

“What you got there, Lee?” She said, advancing forward like a predator and grabbing at his arms.

He spun away and out of her grasp and waved a finger at her. “Now, Kara, if you don’t settle down you’re not going to get any. I’ll eat it all myself.”

“Fine,” she said, closing her eyes, her lips formed into a pout.

“You going to open your mouth, or what?”

“Oh yeah,” she smiled. “Forgot about that.” She opened her mouth and braced herself for whatever was to follow. She felt his fingers touch her lips and gently slip something inside.

She didn’t know what she was expecting, but she wasn’t expecting this. Something sweet and velvety smooth melted on her tongue. Oh gods, it was better than the potatoes. It was almost better than sex.

It was chocolate. Her eyes slipped close again and she sighed in pleasure as the small dark square dissolved on her tongue.

“Ohhhhhhh, Lee,” she sighed again, and leaned against the wall behind her. The CAG had been holding out on her.

“Wow,” Lee’s voice came almost breathless beside her.

When she opened her eyes to look at him he had that same dazed look that he’d seen on his face at over dinner. “Wow?”

“Well, yeah. If I’d known that all it would take was chocolate to get you to say my name like that, I’d have shared my stash a long time ago.”

“You wanted to hear me say your name like that?” She asked, curious about where this would take them. “And you have more?”

“Yeah, I have more,” he said, moving closer to her as he revealed the slim bar of dark chocolate squares. “And yeah, I’ve wanted to hear that for a long time now.” He broke off another piece of chocolate and this time his fingers lingered has he slipped it between her lips.

She sighed and her eyes fluttered briefly closed again as she savoured the sweetness. She looked at him, contemplating the bar of chocolate in his hand, the way his eyes were fixed firmly on her mouth, and the faint flush that was spreading across his face. “You haven’t had any yet. Huh, we’ll have to do something about that,” she stated simply, breaking a piece of chocolate off. She brought it to his lips and drew a sharp breath when he sucked it and her fingers into his mouth. His eyes fixed intently on hers as his tongue brushed against her fingertips as he swept the chocolate away from them.

“Oh gods,” she whispered with a shudder. A conflicted look flitted across her face as her instincts and desire fought with her better judgment. Instinct and desire won, and she slipped her fingers out of his mouth, grasped his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss.

Her kiss was rough and aggressive, and his lips melted beneath hers. She pulled him towards her, slipping her tongue inside his mouth in search of sweetness. She slid against him, and the taste of chocolate on his tongue sent electric shocks down her spine, right into her core.

He groaned into her mouth, and brought his hand up to twist through her hair, holding her head in place as he returned her kiss with fervour. The kiss became a fight for dominance: his hands twisted in her hair, and one of hers locked at the back of his neck, holding him against her even as her other hand traveled down his well muscled back to pull him more closely against her.

Kara lost herself in the kiss, in the feeling of his lips against hers and his tongue invading her mouth. She felt out of control, and wildly turned on, and she was so lost in the feeling of Lee’s hard body against hers that she was caught off guard when he suddenly pushed her back against the wall. She landed there with a small “Oof,” and let go of her grip on him just long enough for him to capture her hands in his and pin them on either side of her head.

His lips descended against hers once more, and his tongue delved between her lips, claiming her and marking her as his. She struggled against him, putting up a token show of resistance, but he was stronger than her, and she knew it. He may have had her pinned tightly against the wall but she was far from helpless. A captive predator, she lunged forward with her lips, seeking to devour him and claim him as hers. She began to undulate her body against his, her movements sinuous and full of purpose. Her breasts pressed against his chest and her hips pressed against his groin, and… oh. There it was, hard and insistent underneath his fatigues. Gods, he was as turned on as she was.

He broke the kiss to look into her face with an expression that could almost be described as feral – his pupils were black with lust, and ragged breath rushed past his kiss-bruised lips. This was a Lee that she had never seen before – aroused, demanding, and Gods, so frakking hot. She could stand to see this side of him more often.

“What are we doing, Kara?” He asked as his eyes traveled from her lips to meet her eyes.

“Frak if I know, I just know it feels so damned good.” She studied his lips, his pink tongue darting out to wet them. “I know you feel it too,” she said, pressing her hips against him meaningfully. “Don’t think, Lee. Don’t stop. Just kiss me,” her last words were a whisper against his lips as she connected with him once more, begging with her lips and her tongue for him to keep going.

Whatever doubt he had seemed to evaporate. He kissed her so thoroughly that she felt she might collapse if her she wasn’t pinned to the wall by his body and his hands. He seemed to have lost all inhibitions as he ground his hips against her, letting her know with each thrust just how turned on he was.

He broke the kiss and a laboured sigh escaped Kara’s mouth. He trailed kisses across her jaw, down her neck and over the angles of her collarbone.

“Gods, Kara,” he said, sweeping his tongue along her collar bone. “Want you so much.” He nipped the soft skin between her neck and her shoulder blade. “Always have.” His teeth closed hard on her neck, and she drew a sharp breath before he soothed the small hurt with his tongue. “Want to taste every part of you.”

“Yes, Lee,” she said, realizing that he was asking for permission. “Gods, yes.” She whimpered as he captured her earlobe within his teeth.

Permission granted, he released her hands and pulled her tanks and bra over her head.

“So beautiful,” he said as he gazed at her. In sharp contrast to his previous roughness, he gently, almost reverentially, ran a hand down her body. He cupped one soft breast, teasing the nipple into hardened perfection, and trailing lower to ghost over her stomach. Kara could almost have cried at the tenderness that he was showing her if she wasn’t so entirely turned on.

His fervour returned when he followed the path of his hand with his mouth, and groaning when he sucked her nipple into his mouth. She gasped and squirmed against him as he held it in his teeth and laved it with his tongue. His fingers drew lazy patterns on the other breast, raising goosebumps as he teased the soft skin. Then his hands drifted lower to the waistband of her fatigues, making short work of the fastenings. He pushed them down, and she laughed when they caught on her boots. Her laughing ceased when he kneeled in front of her, and unlaced the boots, drawing them off her feet, and the fatigues off her body.

Gods, are we really doing this? The thought ran through her mind as she shivered in the cool air, naked before him. Though she’d fantasized about Lee many a time the sheer intimacy of this moment left her feeling naked in more ways than one. He knelt fully clothed at her feet and looked up at her with an expression of desire tinged with worship. With his eyes locked on hers, he pressed a series of open-mouthed kisses at the juncture of her thigh and torso.

“Come on, Kara.” He kissed her belly button, his tongue darting out to lap at the soft skin. “Open up.” He pressed his face against the soft thatch of blonde hair between her legs. “Let me taste you.”

He slowly slid his hands up between her legs, and she parted them for him with a groan. He leaned towards her, and slid his tongue into her wet heat. She moaned aloud and propped up her leg on a nearby chair, opening herself to him.

His touch was light and delicate: slow and languorous strokes of her swollen lips with his tongue. He parted them gently, running his tongue between them to come dangerously close to her clit, and then maddeningly backing off before contact. Back and forth his tongue swept before he finally brushed gently against the hyper-sensitive flesh and retreated to tease her lips once more. She shuddered around him and let out a high-pitched whimper as her clit throbbed with need.

“Gods, Lee, please,” she begged, grasping his head. His tongue slid teasingly across her perineum.

“Please what, Kara?” His breath fanned warmth over her damp skin as he spoke.

“Lee, you frakker, stop teasing me,” she whimpered. “I can’t take it anymore. Gods, please.”

“I don’t know,” He pulled back to look at her, marveling at how wanton and desperate she looked. He gazed at her flushed face and her heavily lidded eyes, and realized that there was a vulnerability and openness in her expression that he had never seen before. “I’m kind of enjoying seeing you like this.”

“Like what? Like I’m so turned on I can barely stand it?”

“Yeah, just like that. You’re amazing, Kara.” He leaned in again and stroked his tongue along the length of her lips, eliciting another moan. “Amazing. And lucky for you, what I really want right now is to see you come.” She moaned at his words, and he delved in once more. His touch was no longer teasing and delicate; his tongue slid to her clit immediately and began stroking it in a rapid and ceaseless pattern.

It was exactly what she needed, and the steady, constant motion sent bright frissons of pleasure throughout her system. She tightened her hands on his head, and the rapid pants of her breathing were interspersed with profanities and praise. When he reached between her legs, slid two fingers inside of her and began to stroke her from the inside in time with the motion of his tongue on her clit, she felt the beginning of her orgasm begin to coil deep in side her. “Oh Gods, Lee,” she gasped. “I’m going to come, oh, gods…” and then it hit her like a supernova – bright and violent, and she could do nothing but hold onto him as her body curved down and around him.

She had toppled into his lap, legs straddling his hips. He held her and kissed her as she came down, her body shaking with the aftershocks. She softened and relaxed into him, her limbs pleasantly heavy in the afterglow, feeling that she could stay in his arms like that forever. “Mmmm… Lee. That was just what I was craving.”

Lee pressed his slick lips against hers, and kissed her deep and slow. “Glad I could satisfy,” he whispered against her lips before delving between her lips once more. His kiss became deeper and more ardent, and he grasped her buttocks and rocked his hips up against her. She hummed in appreciation and moved against him, riding the aftershocks as her oversensitive clit brushed against the rough material of his pants. He was still intensely turned on, and she knew that writhing on top of him, naked and post-orgasmic, was only increasing his arousal. Oh, she wanted to make him come, but she wanted to hear him beg for it first.

She broke the kiss and pushed him down to the floor beneath her. She ran her finger down his torso, from his collarbone to where his tanks disappeared into his fatigues. “Now what can we do to satisfy you, Lee? Do you want to frak me?” She ground down against him suggestively, reveling in the resulting moan and the look in his eyes as she moved atop him. “Or should I just suck you off?” She leaned down to whisper low in his ear, “You know, I’m really, really good at it. Whaddya say, Lee? Want me to taste you?”

She yelped as he suddenly grasped her head in both hands and dragged her lips to meet his in a deep kiss. “Seems only fair, doesn’t it?” His voice was all rough edges and desire and his skin was burning beneath hers.

She pressed a short kiss against his lips once more and grinned down at him. “Fair’s fair, Lee.” With that she slithered down his body in one fluid movement, and began unfastening his pants.  
The tanks remained, but the shoes and fatigues were removed in record time. Kara settled herself between his legs and grinned devilishly up at him before grazing her teeth up the length of his erection, still trapped underneath the regulation issue briefs. The quick intake of breath she heard was music to her ears.

Kara knew that she was good at many things. Flying, painting, triad, pyramid, snappy comebacks, and oh, giving head. She was determined to use every bit of her skill to make Lee fall apart underneath her. She began to slide the briefs down his body, lavishing attention on each newly exposed inch of skin. Gloriously defined hip notches were revealed, and she took the time to trace each crease with her tongue before moving on. The head of his cock peeked out and she swirled her tongue around it, pressing into the slit before with drawing back once more. Lower the briefs went, and her tongue followed them down his shaft, eventually reaching the base. She dragged the briefs the rest of the way off his body, then turned her attention back to the task at hand.

Kara ran her tongue up the underside of the rigid, heated length of Lee’s erection. She paused at the top, and swirled her tongue around the head, licking as if savouring rich, sweet ice cream. When she looked up at him, his gaze was fixed on her mouth, his mouth hanging open and slack. She caught his eyes and winked at him, and then took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked, before backing off again to slide her tongue back down to his balls. Lee groaned as she teasingly kissed and licked the sacs.

“What’s wrong, Captain?” She teased, before licking around the base of his cock once more. “You seem a little worked up there.”

“Kara, frak…”

“Mmmm, maybe later.” She licked her way tortuously up and down his shaft once more. “Right now I’m just enjoying watching you squirm.”

“Please, Kara,” his hands went to her hair, coaxing but not forcing. She swatted them away and leaned over him, her hands on either side of his chest.

“Please what?” She grinned down at him

“Gods, Kara, please suck me.”

She looked down at his face, and feigned a look of contemplation. “Well, since you asked so nicely...” The devilish grin returned before she slid back down his body, grasped his cock in one hand and then wrapped her lips around the pulsing crown. She smiled around the flesh in her mouth when she felt his hips thrust upwards as the Lee tried to push his cock into the wet heat of her mouth. Wanting to drive Lee to further distraction, Kara used her lips to massage the head of Lee’s cock. She used her tongue to probe the slit, tasting the salty liquid that she found there, and felt his strong body buck underneath her.

She looked up at him, taking in his flushed face and darkened eyes, and held his gaze as she moved her lips ever gradually down his heated length until she had taken as much of him in as she could. She began to stroke him with her mouth, her tongue working the underside, sliding her lips against the smooth, tight skin with each pass over the sensitive flesh. She drew her lips up to the top of his erection and then began dropping light, teasing kisses down the length. Her reward was a moan, and the feeling of Lee’s hand in her hair – gripping tight, fingers moving in random patterns against her scalp.

“Gods, Kara – please. You’re such a frakking tease. If I had known… Frak…”

Kara chuckled at this. “Turn about is fair play, right, Lee?” She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock once more, before using her tongue to draw it back into her mouth. After one tortuously slow drag of her lips and tongue down his cock and back up again, she switched tactics and set a rapid and hard pace on his flesh. Her tongue slid firmly against the underside of his cock with each stroke, and her lips glided effortlessly over his slick skin. She could tell he was getting close, his breath came in rapid pants through his teeth, and the taste of pre-come was on her tongue. She reached in between his legs and gently held and caressed his sacs, which were drawing up against his body. She coaxed them back down again, knowing how to draw out the pleasure even as the pace of her lips and tongue on his cock increased.

“Kara… Gods, Kara!” Kara felt Lee pulse in her mouth, and she drew her lips back to hold the head between her lips as he was flooded with Lee’s release. Her mouth remained around Lee’s cock, gently holding it as he came, drinking in all that he had to offer. She made low noises of appreciation in the back of her throat as she savoured the taste, and delighted in the knowledge that she had made Lee come so damned hard.

She slid up his body once more, laughing softly as she leaned down to kiss him. His lips were lazy now underneath hers, and they melted together, merging into a pool of satiation on the cold office floor.

She ended the kiss with one last playful lick of his lips. “Got any more of that chocolate?”

“For that, Kara, you can have all of it.” He reached for the chocolate lying on the floor near them, and she giggled again when he slipped a piece into her mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara left Lee so he could finish paper work that desperately needed to be done, with the chocolate bar in one hand and a satisfied smile on her face. It was late, and she was bone tired after their extra-curricular activities, and she was scheduled for CAP early the next day. While certainly unexpected, her little encounter with the CAG had left her with a warm sated glow. She tucked the last part of the chocolate bar away in her pocket, deciding to share it with him on another occasion.

As she made her way to the officers’ bunkroom, she began noticing the strangest things. She walked past an alcove, and she could have sworn that she heard soft moaning coming from within. She shrugged and wrote it off as her imagination, which was currently brimming with ideas about what she was going to do to Lee the next time they had a moment alone together.

Walking past Baltar’s lab, she was surprised to hear “That’s right darling, harder, like that…” through the slightly open door. When she peeked in, the only person in there was Baltar himself, sprawled out on one of the chairs, with his eyes closed and what looked disturbingly like a bulge in his pants.

“Next time you want some alone time with your imaginary friend, think about closing the door, Doc,” she said with a smirk and a cackle. He yelped, and jumped up and began offering nonsensical explanations before she closed the door and chuckled her way down the hall.

As she got closer to her quarters, she passed another alcove, and this time she knew that she wasn’t imagining the two distinctly male voices murmuring and moaning from within. One of them she thought was Gaeta’s, and she grinned as she realized that her suspicions about him were correct.

When she reached the bunkroom she thankful to see many of the curtains already closed. She stripped down to her tanks and underwear, and climbed into bed, ready for a sound night’s sleep. Hopefully one interspersed with dreams of a naked CAG.

Before she drifted off to sleep, she heard two sets of girlish giggles coming from Racetrack’s bunk, followed by a soft shushing sound and the wet smack of kisses. It was then that she noticed the baritone grumble of the Chief’s voice coming from Sharon’s bunk.

Gods, had the whole ship just gone insane? She groaned and rolled over to face the wall, throwing her pillow over her head to drown out the noise. It didn’t work. The more she tried to tune out the sounds around her, the more uncomfortably turned on she became. As tired as she was, she didn’t think that she would be able to sleep in this pheromone charged atmosphere. Maybe she should just go find Lee again. At least he’d be able to distract her from the sounds of the people around her.

So she did just that. And they made more noises of their own before falling asleep together under a warm blanket in his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara plunked her tray down on the dinner table across from Lee, and sat down, eager to experience that night’s gastronomical creation. She dug into the mashed potatoes with glee, and closed her eyes in anticipation as she slipped the first forkful into her mouth.

“What the frak is this?” She exclaimed in shock and horror, forcing the tasteless food down her throat. Gone was the ambrosial garlic, and in its place were the bland mashed potatoes that they’d all gotten used to.

Lee looked at her apologetically. “You’re not going to like it.”

“Just tell me, Lee.”

He suppressed a chuckle before starting. “Heard from the Commander that some frakked up religious cult got into the food supplies. Apparently their goal is to ensure that we all begin repopulating the human race as soon as possible. People weren’t getting down to business quite as much as they would have liked so…”

She looked at him quizzically. “So they actually did put aphrodisiacs in the food?”

“Yup.”

“Damn.” She forced herself to swallow another bite of the flavourless mashed potatoes on her plate before putting the fork down. She suddenly felt sick and apprehensive about what had gone on between her and Lee the night before. Sure, it had been mindblowingly amazing – probably some of the best sex that she’d had in her life, and she’d had a lot. Sure, they had frakked until their bodies couldn’t take it anymore. Sure, he’d held her gently in his arms while they slept, and they had woken up tangled together just before their duty shifts were about to start. But they hadn’t had a moment to talk at all since then, as their schedules kept them on different parts of the ship. What if it had just been the aphrodisiacs at play in his system, and he really didn’t want her after all?

“Well,” she said, trying for nonchalance and not quite succeeding. “I guess we should thank those religious crazies then, because that was some fun last night.”

“It was.” He caught her chin in his hand, and forced her eyes to meet his. “And yeah, maybe we were under the influence, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to do it. That I didn’t mean what I said. I’ve wanted you for a long time, Kara. And I think you feel the same way.”

He was still holding her, forcing her to look at him, and she couldn’t hide the relief that flooded into her face. “I do feel the same way.”

“Good,” he smiled, and leaned across the table to capture his lips with hers. Amidst the catcalls and whistles that rose up around them, he broke the kiss to whisper to her, “You still got some of that chocolate?”

“Yeah,” she said with a grin.

“Bring it with you tonight. My office. 2200 hours.” He pressed one last kiss to her lips before sitting back down, ignoring the excited murmuring around them.

“You’re on, Captain.” She saluted, and then tucked back into the bland mashed potatoes with renewed vigour, making a mental note to write an anonymous letter to the religious crazies to thank them for real.

// END


End file.
